It's Just Chemistry
by AddiCtiON.YOU.CANt.GEt.Rid.Of
Summary: Shane thinks he can win over any girl he wants, cocky, thinks he's the king...you get the point. Every girl in school is gaga over Shane except Mitchie. So, what happens when Mitchie &Shane get paired for a project? Mitchie hates Shane...or does she?
1. Why Did I Get This Wonderful Priviledge?

Hi. I'm Mitchie Torres.

I'm a junior and I attend West Wood School in California. I get really good grades, and generally work really hard in school because I want to attend a performing arts college and of course you need near perfect grades for that. I'm a singer, musician and actress and truly all three are my passions.

But, that's just some background info. Right now, I'm sitting in science class. Mrs. Lee is announcing that we have a project that were are going to be starting and we are going to be assigned a partner.

Not to complain or anything, but I hate working with other people on projects whether it is in groups or in partners. Everyone always ends up taking advantage of me, I end up doing all the work, and then everybody gets credit when everyone except me does absolutely nothing, and quite frankly I'm really sick of it.

Honestly, I would just like to be paired up with someone who will at least do 30% of the work. I can try to deal with that for now.

"Mitchie Torres…Shane Gray." Mrs. Lee said snapping me out of my thoughts.

Are you kidding me? I thought to myself as I slapped my forehead.

Let me just tell you a little bit about Shane Gray.

His ego is bigger than the Eiffel Tower. He is captain of the football team. He's a total jock, and a jerk. All he wants to do is party and make out with girls but his attitude which makes him thing he's the king still gets girls to drool…and cry…over him.

Basically every girl in school wants to kiss Shane Gray…except me. So why did I get the wonderful privaledge of getting to work with him?

As the bell rang I just picked up my things and angrily walked out of the room toward my locker. Unfortunately, I wasn't alone.

"What do you want Shane?" I said annoyed.

"So, uh…we're partners." He said smirking.

"Yeah. Lucky me." I said sarcastically now facing him as I closed my locker.

"I feel pretty lucky." He said flirtatiously as he put his hands around my hips moving closer to me.

I just rolled my eyes pushing his hands off of me.

"Look…" I started.

"I'm looking." He said smirking, checking me out as I just rolled my eyes again.

" Shane. We were partnered for a science project. That's all. I am not going to be used by another guy just looking for an A for once in his life. You are going to put in the same amount of effort as me, okay?"

"Okay." He said defeated. "So, then, you want to come over today to start working on the project?"

"Okay."

"Come around 5?"

"Sure."

"Okay…I'll text you?" He said reaching out his hand with his phone reluctantly.

"Sure." I said as I added my cell number to his phone.

"Okay. See you later." And with that…he walked away.

This was going to be interesting.

-

I walked up the stairs of Shane's house as I rang the doorbell. Immediately Shane came to answer the door.

"Hi." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hello." I said trying to fake a smile.

"You look great."

Oh boy. I thought to myself.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes as I passed by him putting my things down.

"I have everything set up in the living room." He said.

Nobody was home so it was really quiet. I guess that's a plus because first off I can't stand doing schoolwork with noise around, and second I wouldn't even want to see the parents of Shane. God only knows what they are like.

We pulled two chairs up to the desk in the room as I opened our textbook.

"So, what were you thinking of doing for an experiment?" I said turning to face him.

"You know, you have gorgeous eyes." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Oh my god" I said looking back down at the textbook flipping through some pages as I tried to continue.

"Okay, Shane, so what do you think about using Chapter 3 to…" I started, but he cut me off again.

"Okay. Why do you hate me so much?" Shane asked me.

"I never said that." I mumbled not even able to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to. What do you have against me?" He said, as I recognized some hurt in his eyes.

I sighed before answering. "I know you're probably not used to people not liking you because of all the girls in our school, but I don't like the type of guys who only want to use girls to get one thing, and think that they are gorgeous, think that they rule the world, don't care how they treat people…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But still, you don't know me. How do you know that I fit that stereotype?" He asked me.

"Please, Shane. It doesn't take a rocket scientist."

"You know what I think?"

I sighed. "What do you think?" I said as more of a statement just pretending to go along with it.

"I think that you really don't hate me. You're probably just looking for excuses not to like me because of how girls like me at school or something. Maybe you're just jealous…Maybe you actually like me!" He said with a face that made him look like he was Jimmy Neutron having a brain blast.

I started cracking up. "Okay…I like you…sure…" I said sarcastically.

"You have an adorable laugh." He said when I calmed down.

"Oh my god, Shane. If you are trying to hit on me just so I'll do all this work for you or something…"

"I'm not! I swear!" He said getting defensive. I think he was offended by this comment too.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said apologizing.

"It's okay. But, I'm still convinced that you don't hate me." Shane said teasing me.

"Shane, would you please…"

He cut me off by crashing down on my lips. He cupped my cheek in his hand as I felt that he put a lot into that kiss. Surprisingly, I didn't even pull away. I even put effort into the kiss too. I don't know what came over me. His kiss just made my complete body turn to mush and my lips were so vulnerable. He put his tongue to my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. That was a big mistake. His tongue went into my mouth as he just explored. This went on for a while until we both needed air.

I took a deep breath comprehended what had just happened. I just made out with Shane Gray…Why did I do that? I hate Shane Gray…don't I?

The only problem is that I have no excuse for that kiss. Because he didn't just kiss me, I kissed him back.

"I told you that I knew you really didn't hate me." He said smirking looking deep into my eyes.

There was a moment of silence because I truly didn't even know how to respond to that. Then Shane broke the silence.

"Well, I guess if you don't hate me then…" He said moving closer to me before he continued.

"Then you won't mind if I do this…" He said pushing me back on my chair kissing me senseless.

~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~**~*~*~*~***~

_**Review please…**_


	2. Truly, Sincerely, Honestly

The next day at school I tried to stay as far as way from Shane as possible. I really didn't want to have any confrontation with him whatsoever after what happened the day before.

However, Shane didn't feel the same way.

"Hey Mitchie" He said approaching me while I was getting books from my locker.

I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Hi Shane."

"I…uh…I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come over again today so we could…uh…try to start the project this time…?" He said reluctantly.

"Um…yeah…I guess so." I said finishing taking my things and shutting my locker door to face him.

"Oh. Okay. How about…around 4?"

"Okay." I said trying to smile.

"Okay. See you then." Shane said with a smile as he walked away.

I was so confused it's not even funny. How could I let that happen? I don't like Shane…in fact I really hate him. So why did I let him kiss me? A better question is why did I let myself kiss him back?

I just tried to clear my mind of everything that was going on and just concentrate on my classes.

I had science next so I walked into the room seeing Mrs. Lee's bright face as I sat down at a desk.

It was Friday so she didn't want to start another lesson, so we basically talked more about the project and she handed out rubrics and guide sheets and just tons of information.

Throughout the class I caught Shane staring at me occasionally, and whenever I would turn to look at him he would pretend to look in another direction, until once when he didn't make the effort to turn and he just smiled at me. I would put a small smile on my face and turn back around to face the chalkboard.

-

To me, things still were a little awkward after what happened at his house and whenever we would walk in the hallways we'd just give a small smile at each other and keep going on our way.

In a way, I felt a little sorry and guilty for Shane because he might like me or something and he probably feels horrible since I basically acted like I hated him. Honestly I don't even know whether I hate him or not at this point. My mind is going crazy.

-

I walked up the path of Shane's house with books in my arms and a purse on my wrist as I struggled to ring the doorbell. Shane answered the door.

"Oh. Do you need some help?" He said concerned.

"No. Really I'm fine." I answered.

"Here. Let me take the books for you." He said taking all the books out of my hands. He walked into the living room by the desk again as I followed him and he put the books down.

"Okay…Mitchie I need to talk to you." He said sitting down on his couch patting the place next to him.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"I know that you don't really like me that much and you have good reasons I'm sure…but I want to apologize to you for the way I acted and how I disrespected you basically. You didn't deserve that. I just want to put everything in the past and start over…if you feel the same way." He said sincerely.

I think that's the first thing that I've ever heard Shane Gray say something sincere, and let me tell you I was completely thrown off.

"Oh…um…yeah. It's okay. It was really mature of you to apologize and I appreciate it. I'm sorry for the way that I acted because I didn't even give you a chance. I was acting really close minded and I'm sorry." I said completely filled with guilt.

He just smiled as we got up from the couch to go sit by the desk.

Honestly, I never realized how nice Shane was. He's really not a bad guy at all. For him to apologize like that was really sweet, and throughout us studying and learning and working on the project he was serious about the work, but yet, he would make me giggle by occasionally making jokes.

I can't believe I'm saying this…but I was kind of disappointed that he didn't hit on me or try to kiss me. I think I'm actually……starting to…uh…like him.

It's just when he looks at me with those gorgeous eyes I just feel like I'm going to melt. It's insane. He just has this crazy effect on me and I feel like I can really connect with him…if that doesn't sound weird. Out of school Shane is a totally different person. It's incredible.

I was just packing up my things to leave when Shane called after me.

"Mitchie! Wait!"

I turned around to look at him.

"Do you think…maybe we could get together tomorrow?" He asked me with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Wow you are serious about this project aren't you?" I said as we both laughed a little.

He smiled then continued. "No, I meant just me and you…without the project…maybe go to the movies or something?"

"Oh. Um…yeah…I would like that." I said smiling. And this time it was a true smile.

I could tell he was surprised at my response a little bit but nonetheless he smiled.

"Okay…so…I guess I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Perfect."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" He said giving me a hug.

"Bye!" I called out, waving to him as I walked off the path from his house.

He waved and then closed the door.

I can't believe this. I have a date with Shane Gray.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Sorry guys, this is shorter than I wanted it to be but I couldn't put the date in the same chapter of course. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the alerts so far and favorites and all that. I am probably going to update this ASAP just so you know. But in the mean time, please check out my other stories "Romance in Room 127" and "Hello Los Angeles" and review to let me know what you think. There's also something I need you to vote on for "Romance in Room 127." Thanks!**_


End file.
